The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to software builds.
In software development, a software build relates to the observable, constructed result of converting source code into a standalone software file capable of being executed on a computer. Software building may be an end-to-end process with various functions, such as version control, compilation, and code analysis. During the software build process, build tools may be utilized to assist a user coordinate and control other programs implemented during the build, such as build utilities and linkers.